Various convertible vehicle bodies have been utilized in railroad cars and highway vehicles, particularly semitrailers, for alternatively transporting either discrete cargo or loose bulk cargo, such as grain. Such convertible bodies generally include slope sheets, which alternatively form continuations of hoppers in the floor of the bodies or stow out of the way leaving the entire length of the body free for transporting discrete cargo. An object of this invention is to provide a simple, economical and efficient structure for a convertible vehicle body.